Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having wide viewing angles and a fast response time and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays and includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates. The liquid crystal display device displays an image by generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer based on a voltage applied to the field generating electrodes, determining orientation of liquid crystals based on the generated electric field and controlling polarization of incident light.
Examples of liquid crystal display devices may be a vertically aligned liquid crystal display device that drives liquid crystals by using an electric field generated in a vertical direction of a substrate, an in-plane switching liquid mode crystal display device using a horizontal electric field that is arranged parallel to a substrate, or the like.
The vertically aligned liquid crystal display device has a good contrast ratio, and through various designs, a vertically aligned liquid crystal display device having wide viewing angles and an improved aperture ratio may be achieved.
The in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display device has wide viewing angles and fast response times, and furthermore, through various designs, an in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display device having an improved contrast ratio due to reduced light leakage in an off state may be achieved.
Recently, a uniformly lying helix (ULH) mode liquid crystal display having wide viewing angles and fast response times has drawn attention.